Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-3n+4(4n+7)}$
Distribute the ${4}$ into the parentheses: $ -3n + {4(}\gray{4n+7}{)} $ $ -3n + {16n+28} $ Combine the $n$ terms: $ {-3n + 16n} + 28$ $ {13n} + 28$ The simplified expression is $13n+28$